


Mine, Forever

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA/Tangled Crossover, Crossover, Drabble, Gay, Katsuki's Rapunzel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and Izuku is Eugene, bakudeku, no beta we die like gothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: The Tangled series proposal scene.....only gayer.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 8





	Mine, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo I've been on Tangled binge obsession lately ever since my BF Michael and I started our BNHA/Tangled BkDk AU RP thing.....and this is just a short drabble I wrote for it that I thought I'd share with you guys :D
> 
> Side note, there is a brief mention of Aka, that's just Katsuki's pet squirrel in some of my RP's that I decided to replace Pascal with in the AU, since I'm so fond of her x3

After things had calmed down, Izuku had suggested both of them go somewhere to relax. Alone. Which, of course, Katsuki jumped on the chance. Turns out Izuku's idea was to take them out on a boat ride, exactly where they had gone to see the lanterns so long ago. 

Curling into Izuku's side as they stargazed, legs slung over his lap, and head resting on his partner's shoulder, Katsuki spoke softly after a while of comfortable silence. "A lot has happened since the first time we were out here, huh?"

"Has it?" Izuku murmured, voice almost teasing. "I hadn't noticed." 

Katsuki laughed softly, poking him lightly in the side in retaliation. "So much has changed." He almost sounded wistful, but that wistfulness only lasted a moment. 

"Well," Izuku began, nudging Katsuki to get him to sit up, "I can think of one thing that hasn't. I love you just as much now as the first time I laid eyes on you."

Katsuki smiled affectionately, humming under his breath as he took Izuku's hand, and twined their fingers together for a moment. "You know I feel the same." 

Izuku had a very lovestruck look on his face for a moment, before perking up, turning and reaching to the basket behind him. "Oh! And that reminds me, I brought you a celebratory cupcake!" 

Katsuki giggled. "You know me so well, don't you?"

Digging the special cupcake out, Izuku shared an encouraging wink with Aka before turning back to Katsuki. "Look, Kacchan, I dunno if you remember, but a while back, I made you a promise."  
  
"Of course I remember." Katsuki said softly. "I asked you to be patient with me."

"And I want you to know that I intend to keep that promise for as long as you need." Izuku said, handing him the cupcake, before looking away almost shyly. "But, after everything we've gone though....I thought that now might be a good time to check in and see if..." There was a slight blush on his face, but his expression was an earnest one when his eyes met Katsuki's again, plucking the cherry off the top of the cupcake.

Katsuki's adorable confusion only lasted until he looked down at the cupcake, seeing the ring there that was hidden by the cherry. He had to remind himself not to cry, teeth digging into his lower lip to hide his smile, without success, before looking back up at Izuku. 

"Will you marry me, Katsuki?"

Katsuki couldn't have nodded and agreed any faster. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He babbled, practically tackling Izuku as much as he could without smushing the cupcake in his hand or flipping the boat and dunking them in the water. 

Izuku smiled brightly, unbelievably happy, pressing his forehead to Katsuki's. It took everything in him to not kiss the other man silly, but he managed to hold off. Grabbing the ring, he carefully slid it onto Katsuki's finger.

Their eyes met again, Katsuki's voice soft with affection when he spoke, hands reaching up to cradle Izuku's face. "I love you, Izuku Midoriya." 

Izuku nuzzled into his palm, the metal of the ring cool against his skin. "As I love you, Katsuki." 

Shifting, Katsuki threw his arms around Izuku's neck, finally pulling him into a kiss, and Izuku's arms wound around his back to keep him there. 

_This is mine...forever. No matter what comes next for us._

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wanting to watch the original scene this is based off of, here it is: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/e2JEweN_HjA
> 
> Thanks for reading guys UwU


End file.
